Dirty Little Secret
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For CassieTheNinja: Oneshot songfic to "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects. Cody Rhodes/Kaitlyn, please review!


**This oneshot songfic to the song _Dirty Little Secret_ by the All-American rejects is for _CassieTheNinja_. Hope you enjoy it bbyg! ;D**

**For my songfics, I don't go by the song lyrics- I just let the song inspire the fanfiction. So please don't be upset tha I didn't post the lyrics, or about me not following the lyrics to a T.**

**If you ever have a request, please message me privately, and I'll be sure to write it! :)**

**Anyways, read & enjoy!**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

Everyone has a secret. That's a fact of life.

Celeste Bonin knew that.

So did Cody Runnels, her long-time boyfriend.

After all, that's how their relationship began, late one night in Celeste's hotel room in Seattle, Washington.

* * *

Cody & Celeste were lying on the bed. Celeste had her head resting on Cody's chest. She listened to the peaceful sound of his heartbeat.

"Tell me a secret," she suddenly whispered out loud.

She had done that as a simple joke. She thought he'd be taken back by her sudden request, and reply with something silly.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Without skipping a beat, Cody spoke. What he said shocked her.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

She lifted her head up and looked the Georgia native, surprised by his new revelation.

"What's _your_ secret?" he asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend," she replied with a smile on her face.

He returned her beautiful smile, as they kissed for the first time.

That had happened only five years ago.

* * *

Cody & Celeste were now relaxing on a coach in the living room of their home in Miami, Florida. It was early in the evening, and there was only a content silence accompanying them in the room.

"Tell me a secret," Cody whispered in her ear abruptly.

Celeste blushed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I love you," she replied, hoping he would accept that as her answer.

"I know _that_," he said. "Tell me something else."

"Well…" she stalled.

Cody kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, babe. There's no such thing as a dirty little secret," he reassured her kindly.

Celeste took a deep breath, scared of not knowing his reaction to what she was planning on telling her boyfriend of five years.

"I'm pregnant," she revealed.

Cody looked at her, shocked. He smiled after a moment as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy about that, sweetheart! How far along are you?"

"Just over two months now, but I found out I was pregnant yesterday," she replied as she kissed his cheek.

The couple kissed for a brief moment. Once they broke apart, Celeste finally asked Cody the inevitable question:

"What's _your_ secret?"

Cody got up from the coach and knelt down on one knee in front of his blonde-and-black haired girlfriend. He pulled out a black, velvet box from the back pocket of his jeans and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

"I want to marry you. You're the love of my life, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, and I already love our unborn baby. You're definitely the one for me; I'm absolutely positive of that. I'd love to start a family with you. Celeste Bonin, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. Whether they were triggered by the pregnancy hormones, her happiness over what was happening, or both, she didn't care.

"Yes, Cody, I'll marry you!" she replied happily.

He slid the ring on the appropriate finger. He kissed her lips, then put one hand on her stomach, which he now noticed was ever so slightly swollen.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your Daddy. I love you as much as I love your Mommy. I'll love & protect you forever, and I'd go to hell & back for you. I can't wait to meet you," he whispered to their unborn child.

Celeste smiled. "You're gonna be a great father, Cody; and that's not a dirty little secret," she said.

Cody laughed. "Thanks beautiful… and you're gonna be a great mother."

"Thank, babe."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied. They couldn't have been happier.

Celeste now believed that there are no such things as dirty little secrets.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed reading it; especially you, _CassieTheNinja._**

**Please review, and- if you want- send your requests! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
